Many modern day electronic devices contain electronic memory configured to store data. Electronic memory may be volatile memory or non-volatile memory. Volatile memory stores data while it is powered, while non-volatile memory is able to store data when power is removed. Resistive random access memory (RRAM) is one promising candidate for next generation non-volatile memory technology due to its simple structure and CMOS logic compatible process technology that is involved. An RRAM cell includes a dielectric data storage layer having a variable resistance, which is placed between two electrodes disposed within back-end-of-the-line (BEOL) metallization layers.